


Something Against You

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [90]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Takes place a few months after Greg and Sylvie have been dating.
Relationships: Greg Grainger/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 3





	Something Against You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire   
Title: Something Against You   
Characters: Sylvie Brett and Greg Grainger   
Pairing: none   
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Takes place a few months after Greg and Sylvie have been dating.   
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.   
Disclaimer: Derek Haas and Michael Brandt own this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize. I make no money for writing this story.   
Words: 194 without title and ending.

Word to use: Card

PUtP #90: Something Against You

Greg picked up Sylvie’s card from 51, looked at it, and threw it away. He and Sylvie had tried to give it a go, but it was no use. She was stuck on Matt Casey.

It was obvious now. He was an idiot for not seeing the signs. He sighed at the knock on the door and knew she was there to get her stuff. Greg walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped back so she could enter. 

Sylvie said, “I wanna apologize again. I don’t know what you think happened between Matt and me. I don’t understand what you’ve got against him.”

Greg said. “Not Casey. I’ve got something against you. You’ve got feelings for Casey and you used me to get over him. That’s not right.”

Sylvie sighed and said, “You’re right and I'm sorry for hurting you. I thought that if I tried to move on, it would help. It’s only made things worse.”

Greg shrugged. “It’s too late for that.” He handed Sylvie the box of her things, walked over to the door and held it open for her. Once she left, he closed the door, and sighed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks.


End file.
